


Firsts

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Finale, first murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hannibal,” Will said quietly. “Does it bother you that we aren’t… intimate?”<i></i></i>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A series of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Francis Dolarhyde was sprawled out, black-red blood staining great dragon’s wings into the ground.

 

 _It’s beautiful_.

 

Will settled into Hannibal’s embrace, allowing himself to bask in it, to accept his Becoming, before he pulled Hannibal with him into the roiling Atlantic.

 

///

 

The hot Argentinian sun was just beginning to set over Córdoba; bright oranges and pinks bled into the sky. Hannibal and Will stood on their back porch, admiring the view.

 

“Hannibal,” Will said quietly. No need to use their assumed identities in this moment, in the comfort of their secluded backyard.

 

“Yes, Will?” Hannibal asked, turning to look at Will. Looking at him as if he were as beautiful as the sunset.

 

Will breathed deeply. “Does it bother you that we aren’t… intimate?”

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.  “We know the depths of each other’s memories. We breathe and bleed together,” Hannibal said, briefly gliding his thumb along the scar on Will’s cheek. “We are very intimate.”

 

Will sighed. “You know perfectly well what I meant, Hannibal.”

 

“Yes,” Hannibal replied. “And I was stating that we are already intimate in certain ways. You should not feel obligated to engage in physical affection.”

 

“But what if…” Will started, slowly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “What if I wanted to?”

 

Hannibal smiled, but didn’t respond.

 

Will stepped forward, lightly touching Hannibal’s arms. “Is this all right?”

 

“Yes, Will,” Hannibal said with quiet fondness.

 

Their lips met, soft and warm. Will closed his eyes and wrapped himself in Hannibal’s arms. It felt like he belonged in them.

 

///

 

“ _Will_ —” Hannibal breathed. “Will,  _ah—_ ”

 

Will had the audacity to grin as he twined his hand with Hannibal’s where it had been tearing at the sheets.

 

“I bet you didn’t think I could take you apart,” Will whispered, hot against Hannibal’s neck.

 

Hannibal moaned. “Not like  _this_.”

 

///

 

“I love you,” Will said, laughing as he grabbed on to Hannibal for support. His side and shoulder were littered with stab wounds. “I love you, Hannibal.”

 

“Is this the adrenaline talking?” Hannibal replied, helping Will to stand. Will just laughed more.

 

“Yeah, probably,” Will said. He looked behind him at the bodies of those two police officers— dirty cops, but still. “Also, we should probably move again.”

 

Hannibal grinned, all teeth. “And I was almost finished restoring the church’s old harpsichord. What a shame.”

 

///

 

Will sat in the bathtub, naked save for a pair of boxers, head pressed back against the cool tile of the wall. Hannibal knelt beside him, sleeves rolled up to his elbow as he quietly sutured a gash on Will’s side.

 

“I had a dream, once,” Will said to fill the silence. “You were tied to a tree with rope.”

 

“Not an unusual activity given your imagination,” Hannibal quipped.

 

Will swatted at Hannibal’s shoulder. “I’m trying to be serious, Hannibal.”

 

“Be still, you’ll reopen the wound,” Hannibal said, completely innocent.

 

Will rolled his eyes before taking a breath and starting again. “There was a stag leading the rope, tightening it with every step. Tight enough to kill you. But it wasn’t that. I thought about killing you a lot, that wasn’t unusual.”

 

Hannibal looked up from his work momentarily. “And something was unusual?”

 

“You were talking about love. How we can never truly see a person unless we love them. That by expressing that love, your beloved’s potential comes true. But you never said…”

 

“That I love you?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will turned his head away and bit his lip. He waited for an answer.

 

Hannibal silently tied the suture off and put down his instruments. He reverently cradled Will’s face between his hands. “I love you, Will,” Hannibal said. “Never doubt it. Not for a second.”


End file.
